


forget-me-not

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Kissing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rimming, Sexual Content, Singing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: Felix has been killing on behalf of the Black Eagle Strike Force for five years now. On the evening of his twenty-third birthday, Dorothea, his battlefield partner and occasional fling, surprises him in his quarters.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut, angst, suicidal ideation
> 
> Happy birthday, Felix! I’m sorry.
> 
> Takes place after their A+ support, on Felix’s birthday (Ch. 15 of Crimson Flower Route). Ingrid and Sylvain were not recruited. No major plot spoilers, but use discretion if you haven’t played CF!
> 
> Posted for Day One of Felix Week 2020: Birthday

The fresh stems crunch in Felix's gloved hand as he lifts the flowers from the floor of the training grounds. Did the professor seriously see a bouquet of forget-me-nots and think ‘this is what I should give Felix for his birthday?’ Of course not, she was probably too busy waiting on Edelgard to give a shit about him, so she grabbed some of the weeds the greenhouse was currently overgrown with and called them a gift. Whatever.

Sweaty from the training he's just completed, Felix only wants to relax in the baths, maybe the sauna, and have an uneventful night. He makes his way to his dormitory and thankfully doesn't run into anyone while he's holding the cop-out flowers. What is he even supposed to do with them? Display them like a badge of honour next to his bed? A consolation prize for betraying Faerghus. A reminder that nine years after Glenn's death he’s still alive, that he's nine years  _ stronger _ .

The lock clicks as Felix turns the key and steps into his dormitory. He sighs audibly when he notices Dorothea sitting at his side table in the center of the room, facing the door. It's their usual configuration, but he's surprised she actually put in the effort to push the table herself this time. Illuminated by the flickering candlelight, steam rises from the two teacups in front of her, a tiered stand to her right hosts only a meager amount of pastries. Good, he's not going to eat any of them anyway.

"Why are you here?" Felix stops in front of the door as he closes it behind him.

“You know why, Felix,” Dorothea smiles, “I'm here to have tea with you.”

“It's not Sunday,” he states. They've been doing this for a few weeks now; ‘having tea,’ also known as trying not to stare at Dorothea's lips and cleavage, while she does everything in her power to make him stare at them. She always wins, and it's usually isn't long before he can't take anymore and just has to have her. They have a schedule, meet on Sundays when everyone else is loitering around the monastery, then let Felix get back to his training and Dorothea to… whatever she does. “Come back in two days.”

He’ll never admit what the schedule has come to represent to him, that it's confirmation that they've survived another week, that he's one step further along his path. That he has at least been successful in protecting Dorothea, even if it has required him to cut down their former classmates and watch the light drain from their eyes. The professor isn’t stupid; since the founding of the Black Eagle Strike Force she paired up Dorothea and Felix, knowing Edelgard’s army could only benefit from Felix having a sword-wielding dancer to support him while he sliced through hordes of enemies.   


“Aww, Felix,” she pouts, “I wanted to see you.” The wooden chair creaks as she rises and saunters toward him. Dorothea is entrancing; cascading auburn curls frame a beautiful heart-shaped face, painted with makeup that perfectly accents her emerald eyes and luscious lips, her gown and corset showcase her hourglass figure. Felix’s heart races as Dorothea gets closer and closer to him, until he can feel her soft chest against him and her breath on his neck as she whispers, “I heard it's your birthday.”

_ She remembers. _ Ever since he transferred to the Black Eagles five years ago, Dorothea hasn’t left him alone. Back then, she was always badgering him during training, bouncing around in her cute little hat. He assumed she just wanted to make a marriage connection to House Fraldarius. That’s no longer a concern; he’s betrayed his family and intends to formally renounce the title of Duke if it is ever passed to him. She genuinely seems to enjoy his company, though he cannot imagine why.

"It is,” Felix tilts his head away from her, he wishes his face weren’t flushed and his heart wasn't pounding. The floral notes of her perfume mingle with the smokiness of the Almyran pine needles tea she actually bothered to prepare for him. He winces at the feeling of her soft lips pecking his cheek.

“I’m not in the mood,” he lies. The schedule has a bonus effect of limiting their contact in a vain effort to stop himself from getting attached to her.

“I know, I know, the schedule. It’s okay to take a break sometimes!” she reassures him, ”Especially on your birthday.”

“You really want this?”

“I at least want to give you your present,” Felix can hear the wink in her voice.

“Fine,” some extra tension release probably won’t hurt him.

“Happy... birthday... to... you…” The bouquet falls to the ground as Felix’s muscles clench in reaction to Dorothea’s quiet singing. “Happy birthday to you…” Whenever he hears her sing he gets lost in her voice. It warms him, like coming home to find a stoked hearth on a winter day. “Happy birthday, dear Felix…” He's sweating, yet goosebumps prickle on his skin as he drinks in her heady melody. “Happy birthday to you…” Felix probably looks like an idiot with his mouth agape when she steps back to face him. 

“We don’t need to waste any time today,” she continues, “I know you don’t care for small talk.”

He’ll never admit that he enjoys the performance she usually puts on. A private overture, just for him. The performance where she leans toward him just a little too much from across the table, crossing her arms so her breasts are pushed together and he can't think about anything else. Where she drops her serviette on the floor and asks him to pick it up, so he has to stare directly at her thighs. Where she forgets to bring a set of silverware for herself so Felix just  _ has _ to be the one to feed her. She's so shameless. But why should she be ashamed when she's always in control?

“I thought you liked tormenting me,” he says as he cups her ass, pulling her close enough to feel her heat on his thigh.

“I do, but you've suffered enough lately,” she’s right about that. Her elegant fingers caress his cheek, “today is your day.”

Felix’s cock is already hard from feeling her breasts against his chest as they lean on the door to his dormitory; he  _ needs _ Dorothea. Nudging her with his thigh and gripping her ass, he urges her to turn around so her exposed back is facing the stone wall next to his door. He bites the fingertip of his glove, removing it as quickly as he can. She tastes sweet when his mouth crashes into her cherry red lips.

Their kisses are usually like this, devouring; by the time they get to this point, she's already driven him up a wall with her playful teasing. But Dorothea knows his weakness and today, all she needed to do was sing. Felix is consumed by the sensation of her tongue circling his while he fondles her breast, so soft in his hand as the fabric-covered flesh fills the gaps between his fingers.

“Take it off,” he growls at the blood red robe that is impeding him from seeing her. He's an animal now, no better than the boar.

Dorothea says nothing as she reaches behind her to untie the collar that holds the straps of her gown up. Her outfit seems to have been designed only to tease him. The collar covers her neck, accentuating her cleavage, but also blocking his access to her breasts. The steel corset cinches her in, exaggerating her curves even further; it's decorated with chains that loop to hang in U-shapes directly over her ass. Then, there's the exposed back, the bare shoulders, the open front of the robe that allows him to see the bottom of her short slip and her stockings… It's the perfect dress for Dorothea. It even works on Felix, though he'll never be able to fully dissociate it from the spatters of blood that he has caused to rain down on her, time and time again. At least the colour hides the stains well.

With Dorothea's collar undone, the front of the dress falls toward him. She moans as both of his hands are on her and he grinds against her thigh. His fingers slide over smooth skin where normally he feels stocking when he reaches under her dress to feel her heat; she's a little wet, but not even close to how wet she is going to be. Dorothea shudders under his body weight as he swipes his hand past her mound.

It's so hot pressed against her wearing his stupid armor. The fluffy cape and multiple layers make sense for chilly Faerghus days, but right now they are serving only to aggravate Felix. He yanks at the chain that fastens his cape over his shoulders and it slumps to the ground. Dorothea extends a helping hand to get him out of the next layers. Why are there so many buckles? Finally, he's shirtless; all lean muscle, he involuntarily flexes as Dorothea traces her hand slowly down his scarred torso sighing, “Mmmm.” 

“Your corset.” Though he enjoys watching the chains drape over her ass and seeing that not so small peek of back, it's going to be a lot easier to do what he wants to her without all of the embellishment in the way. She removes it with flourish and her red cloak slinks to the floor revealing her pushed-down slip, which at this point resembles a skirt more than it does a dress.

Dorothea and Felix are fire and ice; he can't control the way he melts into her, lifting underneath her bare thighs and pushing her into the wall again. Dorothea wraps her legs around his waist and now that her tits are at eye level, Felix can’t resist the urge to lick at the nipple peeking through the long hair that has fallen in front of her chest. Dorothea sounds so good when she moans, her beautiful cries of “Oh, Felix!” awaken a primal energy within him that only causes him to crave her more.

Felix’s core strains as he carries her across the room and sets her down on the table that's almost become a symbol of their passionate affair, knocking the pastries to the ground. He's on her now, leaning between her bare thighs, shuddering at the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against the fabric of her dress as he sucks on her neck and plays with her breast. 

Dorothea touches him through his breeches, cupping his balls before stroking up his shaft. Tingles cascade through Felix’s body as her manicured fingers press along the sensitive head, “Thea...”

“Fuck me, Felix.”

Dorothea’s moistened, plump lips follow Felix's finger as he drags it over them, “Be patient.” He could fuck her now, just get it over with, but the beast within him needs to hear her moan his name a few more times. Felix falls to his knees, peering underneath her slip; there’s some kind of device connecting her semi-sheer thigh high stockings to a lacy belt above her smallclothes. He licks his lips at the way her supple thighs dimple slightly under the contraption.

“Is this new?” he asks as he pulls at one of the straps, releasing it so it snaps against her.

“You just noticed?” she sighs, “Typical! Men…” Dorothea’s voice lowers, “I wore it for you, you know.”

“I don't dislike it,” he finds himself almost smiling for once.

“Wait until you see it from behind,” she coos.

Spurred on by her teasing, Felix decides to shut her up in the one way he knows how to. He pulls her forward so she sits at the edge of the table, pushing her smallclothes aside and burying his face between her thighs to lick a stripe along her slit. Dorothea shakes as he continues to explore her folds, she's floral and sweet and musky all at once. She moans as he licks at her hole, almost dipping his tongue inside of her. Goddess, her fucking voice just does things to him.

“Felix!” she cries when he finally makes contact with her clit. She's such a performer. Felix has given up on caring about whether or not others will hear them, it's impossible for Dorothea to stay quiet. They're at war, any one of their mutilated corpses could be dragged back after the next battle; if someone has an issue with them fucking, he'd tell them right off. If Sylvain were around he'd already have approached Felix with his palm raised high and a knowing look in his eyes. 

Dorothea's thighs twitch as he circles her clit, he increases his pace in response, darting his tongue out against the pink nub of flesh. This is what Thea likes. He’s captivated by the feeling of her damp pussy as he shoves two fingers into her. Captivated by her soft thighs brushing against his temples. Captivated by the way she starts to leak as he curls his fingers, juices dripping down the square edge of the table.

The stream continues as he plunges in and out of her. He shivers as her fingers graze along his scalp to thread through his hair when he begins to suck on her clit. Dorothea seems to be enjoying herself, spreading her fluids around Felix’s mouth as she grinds her cunt into his face. He draws back, catching his breath before starting to lick around her folds again, “Felix, don't s-stop!”

Is it cruel to tease her like this?

The tannic taste of the mahogany mixes with the bittersweet slick as he runs his tongue along the grooved edge of the table, savoring each drop of what he's able to do to her. He trails up Dorothea’s thigh, stopping when the tip of his tongue is on her clit. Thea is breathing heavily now, squirming above him in anticipation, “Felix?”

_ Three… Two… One…  _ he shifts into overdrive, sucking on her while he thrusts his fingers swiftly. The porcelain tea cups next to her rattle as Thea quivers, “Felix! Felix! Fuck!” Felix’s long dark hair slips out of the tie as her nails dig into his scalp, it actually feels quite pleasant. He knows she's close by the way her clit seems to be throbbing as she edges her body toward him.

“Oh! Oh! Felix, You're so fucking good!” Felix’s cock stiffens when his cheek is splashed with a few warm droplets as she writhes above him, he can't wait to have a taste. He laps at her throughout the duration of her orgasm, refusing to relent until her hand tugs at his hair, urging him off of her. Her legs seem limp as she gazes down at him, flushed with jade-hued eyes, her chest heaving, “thank you.”

“No need,” he says, swiping his hand over the fluids spattered on his face.

“I'm always surprised that you're such a generous lover, Felix.”

“It turns me on,” he offers, before licking Dorothea’s juices off of his index finger. He'll never admit there's something comforting about using his tongue to bring pleasure instead of pain. That if either of them were to die tomorrow, at least he'd know he wasn't selfish to the one person he had any intimate contact with. That this is the only nice thing he does regularly for anyone, “do you have a problem with that?”

“Of course not! I wish all men were like you.” He hopes they aren't.

“Enough banter,” he pushes off of the floor, filling her mouth with his tongue, pressing his body against hers. His face is still coated with slick and Dorothea begins to taste like herself as they kiss. She doesn’t seem to mind.

Her tresses are soft when he strokes through her auburn curls, “That feels good, Felix,” she responds by twisting her fingers within his own inky locks, “You look so sexy with your hair down, you should wear it like this more often.”

“It gets in the way when I'm fighting.”

“Okay,” she smiles at him, “just do it when you’re with me, then.”

He scowls, how can she be so tender with him? Doesn't she see what he is? Felix core tightens as Dorothea unties the laces of his breeches, stroking her way up his shaft beneath his smallclothes. He exhales through his nostrils, closing his eyes as he gives in to her touch, biting back a moan as precum begins to bead on the swollen head. If he lets her continue, he will come from just her hand. Felix groans, gripping her wrist in an attempt prolong their tryst as he kisses up from her throat to her ear.

“Bend over,” he whispers.

Dorothea complies, scooting off of the table and lowering herself, arching her back so her ass in the air. He hikes up the black cloth of her dress. There's no time or reason to remove his tall boots, pulling down his breeches will be sufficient. Felix sees what she was cooing about before; the garter belt straps frame the pussy he is about to fuck perfectly, “Thea…”

“I told you, you'd like it.”

She trembles as he runs his fingers underneath her heat, dipping below her smallclothes to insert his index and middle into her with the palm facing up. Her pussy is wet and warm on his hand, becomes wetter and warmer as he curls the fingers toward him, “Felix!”

With his left hand, he urges her lacy smallclothes down so they now sit atop her stockings. Felix is almost drooling at the sight of her ass. He finds himself palming both of her cheeks, spreading them open as he kneels again so he can lick her hole. 

“F-felix…”

He'd been skeptical the first time she asked him to do this, but she always put in the effort to prepare herself for him and seeing what it did to her was completely worth ignoring any apprehension on his part. Felix smells only Dorothea’s rosy scent, tastes only skin as he swirls his tongue slowly, sliding his fingers out from her pussy and over her folds. She starts shuddering when he swipes over the puckered hole. He hungrily laps up the juices that spill from her slit, trickling down her thighs to the top of her stockings.

“Ready for me?” 

“Felix,” Dorothea breathes, “ _ yes. _ ”

“Tell me what you want,” he relishes at watching Dorothea quiver as he flicks his tongue at her.

“Y-you...” she pants, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“What do you want me to do?” Wet sounds emanate from her cunt as he thrusts his fingers into her.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Okay.” Felix rises off the floor, guiding himself into her pussy with a single thrust. Goddess, she’s tight from this angle. He groans at the overpowering sensation of Dorothea’s aching core enveloping him, doubting he’ll be able to last at all. Anchoring himself by holding onto her waist, he rocks into her.

Dorothea is still for only a moment before she begins to follow his motion, pushing back toward him to keep his cock sheathed within her. Felix loses himself in the pleasure, pumping into her harder and faster to the combination of her moans and the sound of his hips snapping against her. He kneads one of her swaying breasts as he hits even deeper into Dorothea's wet heat, gasping as her insides seem to contract around him. His breath hitches as he scans lower to revel in the sight of his cock disappearing into her.

“Fuck me!” What does she think he’s doing? Now-lukewarm tea splashes onto the floor as Felix unintentionally bumps the table as he picks up his pace, straining all of his muscles to give her everything he has. The sound of her high-pitched mewling brings him closer and closer.

“Thea, it feels too good,” he manages. Unable to hold back anymore, he grasps Dorothea's chestnut curls, ignoring her small yelp as he causes her to arch dramatically so he feels her back against his chest and he can rest his chin on her shoulder.

“You're mine,” he growls as his orgasm overwhelms his senses and he spills his seed inside of her. Untangling his fingers from her hair, Felix collapses with Dorothea onto the wooden table. Panting heavily, the fog of his lust begins to dissipate and Felix wonders what possessed him to say such a thing.

“I'm yours,” she sighs.

Felix doesn't linger to let his cock soften inside of Dorothea. Doesn't savor the feeling of her soft curves underneath his hard lines. Doesn't say anything as he pulls out of her and relaces his breeches, finally removing his tall boots before lying on his single bed. He tells himself he got what he wanted from her.

Dorothea is not one to allow Felix to distance himself from her whenever he pleases, however. Pulling up the front of her strapless dress, she joins Felix on the bed. The waves of Dorothea’s hair tickle his chest as she nuzzles into the crook of his neck, “That was so good.”

He exhales deeply as he feels her lips against his cheekbone, “I'm glad you got off.”

“Next time we make love, maybe we can do it face-to-face,” she says. Felix’s anxiety spikes at the mere suggestion. He will not respond.

Breathing methodically, he focuses on the candle that is now halfway-melted. Is that what his heart looks like right now? He won't give into her spell. Won't admire the sharpness of her tongue. Won't fall for the way she wields a blade. Won't let her be more than the dress and the voice. Won't appreciate how well they fit together. She deserves better than him, all he can do is try to keep her safe, cut down anyone who threatens to silence the gift of her song.

“You know you can tell me anything, Felix,” she interrupts his introspection, attempting to stare into his eyes, “I want to be here for you. Whether you like it or not, you’re my partner.”

“There’s no need for you to take on that burden,” his eyes trace the grooves of the table they just fucked on, “the path I've chosen is one I must walk alone.”

What would he tell her? Tell her how five years ago he began chasing Glenn’s ghost into the abyss that is betraying everyone he ever cared about? Tell her how he had been a coward when he was at the Officer’s Academy, too proud to even try to convince Ingrid and Sylvain to transfer classes with him, and now he’d have to pay the price by either killing them or bleeding out in front of them? Tell her how maybe his and Sylvain’s promise to die together would be kept after all? Tell her how he often thought about just ending it all, throwing himself at one of the countless blades that challenged him? Tell her how he’d be comfortable with dying as long as it was in a way that could never be described as ‘knightly’? Tell her how he’ll lose her, lose everything, soon? 

“I know barely anything about you, and you never ask about my past either!” she whines, “I had a tough life, too, you know.”

Felix wishes he cared, wishes getting to know Dorothea on a deeper level could be a motivating factor for him to change the way he’d live his life. But now, there is no other way forward but to descend deeper into the hell of his own making.

“Thea,” he doesn’t apologize to her, “can you just promise me something?”

“What is it?” Dorothea sounds suspicious.

“When this is over, if you survive…” he starts.

“Felix, you are so bleak,” she admonishes him, “of course, I’ll survive! Especially with you protecting me!” He wishes he could believe that.

“Promise me you’ll stop fighting, promise me you’ll go back to the opera.”

“That’s always been my intention, Felix, to marry a good husband and follow my dreams.”

“Good,” he sighs.

“I suppose I won’t make you spill your soul to me right now,” she seems mildly annoyed, “but did you have a good birthday? Did you get what you wanted?”

“There's just one more thing,” Felix can’t believe he feels comfortable enough to ask her, “can you sing for me again?”

He shuts his eyes as Dorothea pulls him close to her chest, “Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you…”

Felix fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think <3.
> 
> Oh boy. I thought this would be some lighthearted Dorolix sexytime, but then my brain was like “okay but what if this took place during Crimson Flower?” And then… yeah.
> 
> My twitter is [@fraldariuwus](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus).


End file.
